Stuck In The Middle With You
by KlarolinexDelenaxx
Summary: Cameron/Leela/Ziggy. Rated 'M' You're been warned! Just a random OS idea I got because I really want Leela to be with Cam, even though I really like her and Zig too.


It was New Years Eve and Leela and Tegan where going to The Loft's fancy dress party; while Tegan went dressed as a Sexy Cat Leela went as Wonder Woman, she wore a tight red strapless top with gold lace trimming the top of it and a very short blue skirt with white stars all around it paired with leather lace up red knee-high heel boots, the top of each boot was trimmed with white lace as well as a white stripe going down the centre of each boot, she wore a simple wide gold belt over her top and skirt that had a 'W' in the middle of it and in her blonde hair she had a beautiful golden tiara.

"Leela, you look amazing" Tegan shouted over the music in the club.

"So do you" she replied giving her sister a little wink before making her way to the bar.

As she stood at the bar someone in a batman costume came up to her "Hey gorgeous" the person's low voice said as they put their hand on her bum.

"Err, get off you perv" she shouted as she waited at the bar to be severed.

The person lifted their mask off "It's me babe"

"Ziggy" she gasped "Well how was I to know"

"So how do I look babe?" he asked "Not as good as you" he added as he trailed his eyes down her body as Grace walked over and asked her what she wanted, ordering her drinks Grace walked off to get them.

"You look good babe" she said as she pulled him forward and kissed him before pulling back "But not as good as me" she winked at him before giggling slightly to herself as Grace made her way back with her order.

Ziggy leant over and whispered something into her ear before disappearing.

Leela made her way back to Tegan and handed her the drink she had gotten her.

"Thanks" Tegan shouted over the music as she watched people dancing around her.

Suddenly batman reappeared and Leela smiled widely before kissing him, after a minute batman pushed her off and lifted his mask up.

"Cam..." she said as she stared at the person she thought was Ziggy.

"Hey, I don't have a problem with you kissing me" Cameron shouted in her ear causing her to roll her eyes.

"I thought you were Ziggy" she said.

"Figures, I saw that he came as batman too, just my luck, although I definitely pull it off better, don't cha think?" he asked, winking at her.

"Hmm" Leela said as her eyes roamed his body much to Cameron's delight as he smirked at her.

Suddenly she snapped out her trance and huffed at him "No way, Ziggy definitely makes a better batman"

"Whatever you say babe" he winked before walking off.

"Zig, let's dance" Leela said as she spotted him and ran over to him, grabbing his hand and pulling him to the dance floor.

Cameron sat at the bar watching his girl dance with that idiot and he felt anger, he wished it was him; it should be him, seeing Tegan sitting on the couches he walked over to her and asked her to dance, she reluctantly agreed because it was better than sitting there alone watching everyone else have a good time.

On the dance floor Leela lifted Ziggy's mask up and kissed him passionately.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Can't I just kiss my boyfriend?" she asked as he went to pull his mask back down "No" she put her hand on his arm "Leave it off"

"Why?" he questioned.

"Because a certain someone is wearing the same costume as you" she told him.

"Right, wouldn't want you kissing the wrong person" he teased causing Leela to laugh uneasily as she had already kissed the wrong person "Right" she said before resting her head on his shoulder and just enjoyed being in his arms.

Across the dance floor Cameron caught Leela's eyes and she couldn't help but stare back as she saw him dancing with her sister, a slight part of her wished it was her.

She pulled her eyes from Cameron's and focused on her boyfriend again as he asked her a question "Huh?"

"I said do you want a drink?" he repeated.

"Yeah" she said as she told him what she wanted and headed off to free her sister from Cameron.

"Hey, thought I'd come and rescue you" she said as she walked over to Cameron and Tegan.

"Jealous are we?" Cameron asked causing Leela to scoff "As if"

"You were never a good liar" he told her in his Scottish twang.

"And what am I lying about?" she raised her eyebrow at him.

"You want me as much as I want you, you're just scared to admit it" he said.

"Right" she said in disbelief before walking off, pulling Tegan with her.

"I'm going to get some air, dance with Ziggy" she told her sister before walking to the door that led out to the balcony.

Once outside she stared out over the village as she thought of Cameron, she had really tried to not think about him but these days that's all she ever seeming to do, she thought being with Ziggy would stop these feelings but they just got stronger and stronger and now she didn't know what to do; she didn't want to hurt Ziggy but by not hurting him she was hurting herself because she wanted to be with Cameron, that's what and who she really wanted.

Feeling someone behind her she turned around and saw batman with his mask on again.

"Ziggy?" she asked.

"Guess again beautiful" he said in his think Scottish accent as he pulled his mask off, he trailed his finger down her body as he looked at her with lustful eyes before leaning forward "You have no idea how much I want you" he whispered.

"I do" she breathed back "But we can't" she told him before walking back inside but he grabbed hold of her, quickly stopping her.

"I want you, you want me, seems pretty simple to me" he said in a low voice as he placed his hand on her waist and started teasing her "Ziggy doesn't need to know, it'll be our little secret"

Leela pushed him off of her in disgust and stormed inside, quickly finding Ziggy.

"Hey, where did you go?" he asked.

"Just needed some air, where's T?"

"She went home, she said to tell you she's sorry and she would see you at home" he told her.

"Great" Leela sighed "Guess it's just me and you then"

Ziggy spotted Cameron walking in through the door and got curious "Have you seen Cameron?"

"No, why?"

"Just wondered" he said as he looked back to where he saw Cameron and noticed him glaring at them.

"What's his problem?" Ziggy asked causing Leela to follow his eyesight to see Cameron stood there bloodily watching them.

"Just ignore him" she said, pulling him in for a kiss, opening her eyes as she kissing him she peered at Cameron to see if he was still watching them and he was so she shut her eyes and continued kissing him, deepening the kiss she put her hand on his chest before pulling back "Should we get out of here?" she asked eagerly.

"What's the rush? It's not even midnight yet" he told her "Let's at least stay to see in the New Year"

"Fine, I'm going to the loo" she sighed as she walked off, walking into the toilets she saw no one was in there so she shut herself in a cubical and sat on the toilet seat and just cried.

Hearing someone come in she tried to stop her tears as she got some toilet roll and dabbed her running mascara.

"Leela" came a Scottish voice.

"Cameron, you shouldn't be in here" she said shakily as she tried to pull herself together.

"I saw you come in here, you looked upset" he said "Open the door, I feel stupid talking to a door, I just want to see if you're okay"

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" she asked in a brittle voice.

"Have you been crying?" he asked as he could hear it in her voice; he knew her so well.

"No" she snapped before getting up and unlocking the door before walking out "I'm fine" she said as she looked up at him.

"Yeah, you look fine" he told her as he took in her appearance "What's wrong?"

"You're everywhere I go and I can't take it, please just back off" she told him as she walked over to the sink.

"We'd be so good together, why can't you see that? I love you Leela, I've waited for you for fourteen years"

"But I'm with Ziggy" she cried "I love him"

"And I love you" he said, taking both her hand in his "I know you love me too"

"It wouldn't make any difference" she whispered.

"So I'm right?" he asked as they looked at each other.

Staring back at him for a long moment she nodded slightly before slowly leaning forward, letting him wrap his arms around her as she rested her head against his chest.

"So what are you going to do?" he asked her as he stroked her hair.

"I'm going to go back out there and celebrate the New Year with my boyfriend" she said as she pulled out of his arms.

"But, you said..."

"I know what I said" she shouted "But it doesn't change anything" she made her way out of the toilets with one last look at Cameron "I love him"

"But you love me too" he told her.

Giving him a sad smile she walked out of the ladies toilets leaving him stood there alone.

"What took you so long?" Ziggy questioned as he walked over to her.

"You know, gotta look perfect" she smirked before dragging him to the couches in the corner.

"I'll go get us a drink, beer?"

...

Leela stood at the bar as she heard her phone go off so she got it out of her pocket and saw a text from Cameron, sighing heavily she opened it and read it:

**I will wait however long it takes, I love you, I've never stopped and I know you feel the same, I'm outside if you change your mind ;) xx**

Shutting her eyes tightly she tried to clear her thoughts.

"What can I get you?" Grace asked.

"Oh, um, it doesn't matter?" she said as she walked to the door and quietly slipped out.

Seeing Cameron at the end of the balcony staring out over the fields she sneaked up on him, although she was sure the clicking of her heels gave her away.

Cameron turned around and smiled when he saw her "You're right?" she said as she made her way to him.

"About what exactly?" he asked with a grin.

"I want to be with you, I think about you all the time" she said "You just get in my head" she said as she lightly smacked the side of her head with her hand "And you won't go" she whispered as she leant into his warm embrace.

He kissed her as he licked at her lips asking for entrance which she gladly accepted, opening her mouth she felt his tongue battle with hers as the kiss grow more and more passionate.

They kissed until the need for air became too much, both pulling away breathlessly "What about him?" he asked with a hint of bitterness.

"I'll tell him it's over, it's you I want" she said as she peaking his lips gently "I love you Cameron" she admitted before sighing contently.

...

5. 4. 3. 2. 1. 'HAPPY NEW YEARS' everyone shouted as Leela and Cameron were still outside, fireworks sounded as Leela rested against his side just thinking about how happy and relieved she was that she was finally being honest with herself; she had spent months pretending she felt nothing for him.

"So do I get this New Year's kiss babe?" he asked her causing her to look up and answer him with a hot kiss which they both got lost in.

"You'll get more than a New Year's kiss" she mumbled "Let's go back to yours"

He grinned before pulling her down the steps with him.

...

They got back to the boarding house and luckily no one was around.

They jumped on each other hungrily as Cameron lead her to his room, once in his room he pulled his clothes from his body leaving him in just his boxers before pushing her down onto the bed and crawling on top of her until she was laying down and her head hit the pillow.

He started pulling random garments from her body until she was left in just her underwear and boots, she reached down to unzip her boots but he slapped her hands away "Leave them" he whispered in her ear before sucking her earlobe into his mouth making her moan loudly "So beautiful" he mumbled against her ear causing goose bumps to erupt all over her skin as she felt the excitement build up in the pit of her stomach.

"Cameron, I... please" she moaned as her body squirmed underneath his, reaching down he swiftly unhooked her bra and throw it somewhere in the room before kissing her chest, focusing his attention on her hardened nibbles as he sucked and nipped at her bare skin.

"Cam..." she sighed as she was getting frustrated with his teasing so he reached down her body and slowly pulled her panties from her body, she kicked them off her legs as he removed his boxers causing her to bite her lip in anticipation for what was next.

Grabbing her boot covered leg he wrapped it around his waist as she did the same with the other.

Slowly entering her body they both let out a content sigh at being connected again, feeling her heels scrap along his back as he thrust in and out of her making her chant his name in a long string of moans, the feel of her heels scrapping his back was like heaven to him because it reminded him that he had the most gorgeous woman laying writhing under him, screaming his name.


End file.
